Question: $ {8\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 2 & -1 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 3 \end{array} \right]=}$
Solution: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}8\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {2} & {-1} & {3} \\ {1} & {2} & {3} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 8\cdot{2} & 8\cdot{-1} & 8\cdot{3} \\ 8\cdot{1} & 8\cdot{2} & 8\cdot{3} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {16} & {-8} & {24} \\ {8} & {16} & {24} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {8\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 2 & -1 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 3 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 16 & -8 & 24\\ 8 & 16 & 24 \end{array} \right]}$